This invention relates to an electrical circuit for the control of vehicle windows, and particularly to a circuit for the control of power driven windows for automobiles, trucks and the like.
Automobiles, trucks and other vehicles have long made use of power operated windows. Typically such power operated windows include an electrical circuit that has a separate window control switch located at each door or sidewall for raising and lowering the associated window. Additionally, these control circuits typically include a master switch for each of the vehicle windows that is located in the driver seat door or elsewhere on the console in order to permit the driver to operate all of the windows in the vehicle individually. In some instances, a power override switch is also located proximate the driver's seat so that the driver can shut off all of the individual windows in the vehicle. Control circuits include such a power override for safety reasons, such as to prevent children from playing with backseat window controls and the like.
In typical power window circuits, the window control switch either raises or lowers the window for as long as the control switch is engaged. Once the operator releases the switch, the window stops at that location. In this manner, the user can raise or lower the window the desired distance.
For precautionary reasons, some vehicle windows are provided with a fully opened position in which the pane is not fully lowered into the vehicle door or sidewall. The upper end of the pane projects up into the window frame in order to partially block the frame. This arrangement protects against small children or pets from inadvertently falling out of the window, yet still provides ventilation for the vehicle.
One problem experienced with automobiles and other vehicles is the over heating of the passenger compartment while the vehicle is unattended. This problem is particularly acute in warm climates. For security reasons most vehicle owners prefer to keep the automobile windows substantially closed in order to prevent people from reaching in through an open window. Nonetheless, when windows are fully closed the vehicle compartment can become extremely hot. In the event that a pet is left within a fully closed passenger compartment, overheating can present a substantial danger to the animal.
In order to avoid the overheating problem, vehicle owners may manually open individual windows a short distance to provide ventilation for the passenger compartment and allow the escape of hot air. Since the operator is required to individually adjust the opening of the window, the adjusting of the vehicle windows to a venting position can be an inconvenient exercise. This is particularly true in instances where the operator has previously been using air conditioning, so that the windows are fully closed and the operator is unaware of the exterior temperature. The operator does not become aware of the problem until the vehicle has been shut off and the driver steps out of the vehicle. Since most power driven windows are shut off when the ignition key is removed from the accessory position, the driver must get back in the car and place the key in the ignition in order to open the windows.